Printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) are commonly used in computing devices. Contemporary PCBs can include several layers separated by voids (e.g., by air, glass, and/or another non-conductive material). Some layers include a reference voltage and other layers include traces. Some designs include alternating trace or bus layers and layers with reference voltages.
Currently, PCBs are designed and prototypes are built prior to determining whether there are flaws in the design. That is, design flaws are typically discovered after a prototype is built and tested. As such, after a flaw is detected in a particular design prototype, a human is typically responsible for discovering/determining the flaw and making design changes to correct the flaw. Discovering/determining design flaws and making design changes after a prototype is built and tested can be costly and/or inefficient in terms of time, material, labor, and/or other resources.